noticemesenpaifandomcom-20200223-history
Ninja Senpai
Ninja Senpai (a.k.a Kei) No one knows why Kei-senpai stands around in bushes all the time. He likes giving out money and gems when seen outside the cafe so no one minds. Kei comes from a long line of ninjas. So he started training to be a ninja since he was a young boy, along with his older brothers. He has two older brothers, he’s the youngest. He is part of the 3-B class. Appearance Kei has spiky black hair and wears a black ninja outfit, with a black mask covering his mouth. As revealed in his birthday event CG, Kei-senpai has violet-purple eyes that are noticeable when he removes his ninja mask. Items Once Kei visits the cafe, he can appear in any theme as long as the player places his favorite items and uses at least the Golden Beans. Favorite Items * Beach Ball * Bed * Board Games * Bush * Christmas Tree * Dark Carriage * Flower Swing Set * Giant Stuffed Spider * Goldfish Scooping Booth * Gothic Table Set * Guitar * Inflatable Orca * Maid Cafe Set * Plastic Stool Set * Reclining Chair * Stone Bench * Stone Frog * Stuffed Bear * Topiary * White Day Set Love Letter (Requires 120 visits to obtain) "Thanks for letting me set-up this bush in your cafe. I'll give you some gems if you see me outside!" -Kei-senpai Star Festival Event Wish Picture + Confession (Requires 300 visits to obtain) You are right outside the store, sweeping up fallen leaves. Even though the cafe is inside the campus, it's still your duty to clean the area around the store. The bushes nearby are empty today. You don't really know when a certain someone will be there handing out money. ???: "Hello." A voice behind you suddenly says. You: ' "AH!" Startled, you turn towards the direction of the voice and stumble backwards. You feel yourself falling until suddenly, someone's arm scoops you up and catches you. '''Kei-senpai: '"That was close. Be careful." 'You: '"What? You were the one who surprised me!" 'Kei-senpai: '"Oh. Sorry about that. I didn't mean to startle you. I guess people have difficulty sensing my presence." 'You: '"Well, you are a ninja after all." '''You: "I've never seen you out of the bushes before, senpai." Kei-senpai: '''"I'm currently on break from my part-time job. Also, I couldn't help it this time. I wanted to talk to you." '''You: "What about?" Kei-senpai: "I wanted to thank you for always helping me do my job. Not a lot of people would accept money and gems from a suspicious stranger in the bushes." Kei-senpai: "But you'd still say hello whenever I'm around and sometimes even bring me tea. Thank you for being so nice to me." You: "This is the first time I've seen your face and heard your voice. It is a nice change." Kei-senpai: "Really? Then I guess I should spend more time talking to you like this then." Special CGs Birthday Kei-senpai birthday is on the 29th of February. Only a ninja would have a birthday as elusive as the ninja himself. It is only the 28th of February. But considering that this year is not a leap year, you decide to throw Kei-senpai a surprise celebration today. You realize that Kei-senpai is not actually expecting anyone to remember or even celebrate the fact that he's turning a year older. He's still outside doing his part-time job, standing in one of the school garden bushes. You ask everyone to gather at the cafe first before heading to the garden. When everyone is complete, you all head to the school garden near the cafe together. You figure that even though you cannot sneak up on a ninja and take him by surprise, he won't exactly be able to realize immediately why a large group of people gathered at the garden. As expected, you arrive to see Kei-senpai standing in one of the bushes, holding a signage board in his hands. He's looking around, curious to see why all of his friends are suddenly at the garden with him. Kei-senpai: "Well, hello there." Everyone shouts "Happy Birthday" as you come forward with his birthday cake in hand. Kei-senpai's eyes widen as he realizes what is happening. As the people sing to Kei-senpai, you approach him and offer up his birthday cake. He closes his eyes and blows out the candle. A small quiet voice speaks from the crowd. Nobody seems to take notice, so the speak goes nearer to Kei-senpai. Being nearer to the center of attention, everyone realizes that Itsuki-senpai was the one speaking all along. Akira-senpai walks up and stands beside him. Itsuki-senpai: "H-Happy Birthday, Kei-kun. T-Thank you for being one of the few friends I have. Thank you for always trying to look for me and talk to me even if at times I can be quite difficult to find." Itsuki-senpai: "I-I don't know why you admire me for h-having this strange ability to camouflage myself unintentionally. But I hope my advice is helpful in improving your own camouflage ability." Baa: "Hey, Kei! Happy bithday! Thank you for always listening to me when I'm out here in the garden. I tend to ramble about all the plants I like but you never seem to mind." Baa: "Having you around here is quite comforting. Thanks for always hanging out with me and letting me bother you during your part-time job. Hehe." Kei-senpai lowers his mask to speak. Kei-senpai: "I was really starting to wonder why you were all suddenly here at the garden. I did not quite expect this. I did not know that people would actually remember that I am a year older now." Kei-senpai: "Since my birthday is just once every four years, we usually just have a quiet family dinner when the year does not contain the 29th of February." Kei-senpai: "And even so, in our clan, we do not usually have parties to celebrate one's birthday. But this is certainly a refreshing change of pace." He turns to you and bows deeply. Kei-senpai: "My lady, I am extremely grateful that you have prepared such a surprise for my birthday. I am honored to serve someone who cares for me to this extent. Thank you." You: "Speaking of serving, I think it's my turn to serve you!" You cut a piece of cake and hold it up to Kei-senpai. You: "Please enjoy this cake I made especially for you!" 1st Story CG (Requires 150 visits to obtain) It is late afternoon. You go outside of the cafe with paper bag full of snacks for Kei-senpai. You have been spending a lot of time with him recently. You usually hang out while eating snacks and he would give you gems and coins from his part-time job. Kei-senpai: '"(your name)''! Just in time! I want to show you something. Come here!" He's standing beside a tree, near his usual bushy hangout. You approach him but when you blink he suddenly disappears. '''You: "Kei-senpai??? Where did you go?" Kei-senpai: "Over here!" His voice is coming from above, in the branches of the tree he was just standing under. He's sitting on one of its larger, studier branches. Kei-senpai: "Come on up!" You: "How?" He extends his hand and you take it. He pulls you up almost effortlessly. Wow. You didn't know that Kei-senpai was that strong. You sit beside him. You look out to the horizon and witness one of the most beautiful sunsets you have ever seen. You: "This is amazing! What a magnificent view! Thank you for showing this to me." Kei-senpai: "This my favorite place to view the sunset in school. I am glad that I can share it with you." He suddenly looks at you with a serious expression. Kei-senpai: "I come from a long line of ninjas. My father trained to be a ninja and so did his father before him." Kei-senpai: "They all served as protectors, guarding their chosen masters with their lives." Kei-senpai: "That is the true purpose in life of a Ninja." Kei-senpai: "It is tradition, in my family, to swear our fealty as the sun sets." Kei-senpai: "To symbolize how we are bound to serve those we have chosen to protect until the very end of our lives." Kei-senpai: "All this time I thought I'd never find myself someone I'd want to protect." Kei-senpai: "That is... until I met you." Kei-senpai: "I choose to protect you, (your name). In the dying light of the sun, I swear to you, no one will ever harm you as long as I breathe." Kei-senpai: "I am yours, (your name), yours until the end." 2nd Story CG (Requires 150 visits to obtain) Kei-senpai has been helping you out a lot at the café. As a token of appreciation, you want to treat him to lunch on the weekend. It’s a really hot day outside. Both of you just got off at the train station. You have to walk a few blocks to the restaurant you want to bring him to. You both decide to cut through the park to get more shade from the surrounding trees. Kei-senpai notices that you start to sweat a little. Kei-senpai: “Are you okay, (your name)?” You: “Yes, Kei-senpai. I am fine! It’s just a bit hot. Hehe.” You’re glad that Kei-senpai is starting to call you by your name more and is less formal around you. He’s even in more casual clothing today. You both are. You’re wearing a nice dress paired with a matching purse. Kei-senpai: “Stay here. I’ll get you something to drink. We passed by some vending machine earlier.” He leaves you to sit on one of the park benches and walks to one of the vending machines. You sit there patiently waiting for him, your purse on your lap. Suddenly, you hear a sound coming from the bushes behind you. You turn to see 2 masked men appear from the bushes. You remember there were news reports of mugging in the area. You completely forgot about them. One of them grabs you from behind and puts his hand over your mouth. Robber 1: “Don’t scream or you’ll get hurt.” The other man tries to grab your purse. As he was about to tug it away from you, you hear Kei-senpai’s voice. Kei-senpai: “''(your name)! What do you guys think you’re doing?!? Let go of her!” In the blink of an eye, Kei-senpai is in front of the man who was trying to grab your purse. The man tries to take a swing at him but Kei-senpai dodges it efficiently. The next blow though lands on Kei-senpai’s cheek. But Kei-senpai doesn’t even stagger, he quickly moves around the guy, hitting the back of the guys neck, knocking him out. The man holding you screams and quickly lets go. He tries to run away but Kei-senpai grabs him by the collar and does the same to him as he did on the other man. The man falls to the ground. He makes a makeshift tie out of the robbers’ masks and binds their hands together to prevent them from escaping. He stands up. You see a cut where the robber punched him. He wipes away the blood with the back of his hand. '''You': “Oh my gosh, are you okay?” You open up your purse to find a handkerchief. You come up to Kei-senpai and try to dab the cut on his face. Kei-senpai: “I am fine, my lady. You need not worry about me . We should call the police to arrest these men.” Kei-senpai: “I should have not left you here alone. I’m sorry.” You: “What are you saying? You couldn’t have known there were robbers waiting here.” You: “And besides, you saved me. Though I feel bad that you got hurt in the process.” Kei-senpai: “This? This small wound is nothing. Seeing my most important person in danger is a thousand times more painful.” Kei-senpai: “I will do anything in my power to keep you safe, my lady.” White day event (2017) Message+Item Edit My lady Mc, I am incredibly grateful that you thought to make me chocolate for Valentine's day. It is the first time that I have received some from someone I cared so much about. Thank you. In return, I have picked out a small charm as a token of my undying loyalty and love for you. I am always and forever yours, my lady. '' ''Love, Kei-senpai Item: Shuriken Others Ninja Yukata.png|Star Festival CG Ninja SFP.png|School Festival Play CG Snoop.jpeg|Trick Halloween CG Super Love Mode Quotes * "If you need anything from me, just say the word.I can do all that I can do to be of service to you. You are my number one priority. Everything else is secondary." * "D-do you want some extra coins and gems? W-What? No! I didn't hoard all of this loot just for you. W-what are you talking about? What do you mean no else received anything today?" * "I am truly happy to be able to spend time with my master like this. Not all ninjas are able to have such a close, familiar relationship with the person they serve. I am grateful that you treat me as an equal." While Wearing Star Festival Yukata * "What I wished for for the Star Festival? There is nothing I could wish for that you haven't already given me. Thank you for letting me serve and protect you." * "My lady, thank you for spending some time with me here at the Star Festival. It has made me very very happy." * "Come with me, my lady. I know a good spot up in a tree that has a great view of the fireworks. And it has a pretty romantic atmosphere, if I do say so myself." Christmas Confessions * "Winter time is the perfect time for the ninja. The snow muffles our footsteps and is easy to hide in. Do you want me to teach you some snow camouflage techniques?" * "My lady, if I may be so forward, may I spend the holiday break with you? I would like to see you often to check up on you and make sure you're having a happy holiday. Would that be alright?" * "Hmn? A Christmas present? My lady, you shouldn't have. But I will gladly accept it. Thank you. Eh? You've sewn me a new silk facemask? This is beautiful, my lady. It would be my honor to wear it." Pre-Super Love Mode * "Whoa! You found me!" * “Gems? Coins? My Love?” * “Got any shurikens?” Ultimate Love Mode Confession "My lady, you do not know {how} overjoyed I am to hear that you feel for me what I feel for you. It is an honor to be given your love. I will cherish and protect you for the rest of my days. I am yours to command however you will, my lady. I love you, {your name}. I am yours now and forever." Category:Boys